nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Franzelli
Anthony “'Tony'”''' Franzelli''' is a recurring character in the Netflix Original series, No Good Nick. He is Nick’s father. He is portrayed by Eddie McClintock. Biography Tony Franzelli worked hard his whole life. Eventually, he got a loan to start a restaurant. It is revealed in "The Italian Job" that he owned an italian restaurant known as Franzelli's, which was later run out of business by the Thompsons. After Franzelli's began to go under business, he made a deal with the Mob in order to get money to repair the restaurant. However, he could not pay off the debt and robbed a store in order to get the money. He was caught and is currently in jail. After Tony went to jail, Nick wanted to get revenge on the Thompsons, since they are responsible for 'ruining their lives' and the closing of Franzelli's. Nick convinced her foster parents—professional con artists—to do a long con to the Thompsons. However, Nick was there to steal items to make money for her father. Nick told the Thompsons a fake story about her parents dying in a car crash. She sold a lot of items, including Ed’s art equipment. In “The Jam Auction,” Tony tells Nick that his lawyer needs another installment. Nick is tired of stealing from the Thompsons just to give her father money. She decides to call Walter Strickland's—the lawyer’s—office and learns from his assistant that they are not demanding money. She then gives Nick and her father an extension. Tony is upset over this, which worries Nick. She visits her father and finds him severely beaten for getting on the wrong side of his crime bosses. Tony admits to Nick that he has been conning her by lying about a lawyer. Nick also finds out that the person she gave money to in “The Pigeon Drop” was to a man who works for the people that Tony owes money to. Relationships Familial= Nick Franzelli (daughter) He has a very close relationship with his daughter, Nick. He and Nick want to return to their old lives. When Nick was around four or five, Tony came home one night with a big cake with white frosting and pink little flowers on top. Both of them were proud. Making pasta with Nick on Sundays was also Tony’s favorite time of the week, and each time, he would put a butterfly pin in Nick’s hair. Now that Tony is in prison, he and Nick have scheduled times for calls. However, to Nick, it’s not enough. She wants to get her father out of jail so that they can bond again. |-|Non-Familial= TBA Episode Appearances Trivia *He knew Riley. *Nick and Riley once had a horror movie marathon. Tony watched the movies with them so that the girls wouldn’t get scared. Riley claims that “he didn’t sleep for a week.” *Tony’s prison number is the Netflix URL for the show. The “F” stands for “Franzelli.”David H. Steinberg’s tweetMelissa Joan Hart’s Instagram post **However, in “The Money-Box Scheme,” the prison number is shown to be different. David H. Steinberg jokes that Tony had worn his cellmate’s uniform since there was marinara on Tony’s.David H. Steinberg’s tweet *He owned a restauraunt called Franzelli’s before the Thompsons put it out of business. *Tony went to jail for robbing a convenient store, which he did to get money to pay The Mob. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males